


Everyone Needs a Hobby

by Nokomis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: Derek's hair looks so soft.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on tumblr](http://nokomiss.tumblr.com/post/153129129837/head-scratches-for-sterek), for the prompt "head scratches"

They're in the loft, and Stiles is perched on the edge of the sofa, watching Scott speechify to the pack, in full angst mode about What To Do About The Enemy. (Stiles is eternally of the opinion that they need to ask themselves honestly What Would John Wayne Do and then kill the bad guys with zero remorse, but, as always, his suggestion was met with exasperated looks from the rest of the pack, who somehow have not yet caught on that that's what they end up doing anyway and they should seriously just save themselves some grief.) 

 

So Stiles loves his best friend but he's bored out of his mind listening to his friends talk in circles about things that they absolutely are not going to do, and he just kind of... focuses in on Derek's head. Derek, because of who he is as a person, has forgone sitting on the actual couch or any other seating area in his own house and is sitting on the floor, shoulders leaning against the arm of the couch. 

 

That puts him startlingly close to Stiles, like. Stiles could shift his weight to the left and bump his knee against Derek's shoulder, if he wanted. Or, even more temptingly, Stiles' hand is achingly close to the back of Derek's head, and Derek's hair, man. Derek's hair looks so soft. Stiles is pretty sure that running his hand through Derek's hair would be the sensory equivalent to sliding his hand into one of the bins of rice at the health food store that he drags his Dad to in a vain attempt to convince him that something will taste as good as a double cheeseburger.

 

He wonders if the whole born-werewolf thing would make Derek like, appreciate getting his head scratched to a canine degree. Like, non-wolves appreciated it, but would Derek be sent to leg-thumping territory?

 

Stiles lost himself for a few minutes, imagining Derek rolling on his belly and thumping a leg in appreciation and like, it should have been a hilarious mental picture but Stiles was too far gone, Stiles was pretty sure it would be mind-scorchingly hot.

 

The great Kill or Be Killed debate was still ongoing, and Stiles...

 

Stiles didn't even realize he'd reached forward until he felt the smooth softness of Derek's hair rustle over his fingers. He was already all in at that point, so. Commitment level. He carded his fingers through the hair on the back of Derek's head and gave in to temptation.

 

Derek's shoulders stiffened, and Stiles froze. He began to slowly back up, but then Derek's head followed him, pressing into Stiles' fingers.

 

Stiles continued to slide his hand through the back of Derek's hair, scratching his fingers lightly on Derek's scalp. Derek didn't say anything, and Stiles couldn't see his face, but his body language spoke volumes -- his shoulders eased out of their typical hunch and relaxed. His breathing evened, and his head moved with the rhythm of Stiles' head scratches.

 

Stiles didn't think he would ever stop. He could happily stay here, perched on the edge of a sofa, running his hand through Derek Hale's hair forever. This was it. This was what his life had been building toward. 

 

But then the universe apparently realized that Derek wasn't actually a giant ball of misery for three seconds of his life and decided to intervene, in the form of the Bad Guys of the Week crashing in through the windows of the loft. But before the ass-kicking commenced, Derek looked at Stiles and smiled at him, this beautiful, bright, grateful smile that Stiles had never seen before, and...

 

Well, Stiles was pretty sure he just found his new hobby.


End file.
